halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Heterogeneous Form
The feyforce of a Plantfolk can possess virtually any kind of plant in the known world. These are the abilities granted by being “born” into different types of plants. 1 // Flowers Your sweet scent is quite appealing and makes those around you more calm and friendly. You have natural proficiency in either Persuasion or Deception, and advantage when speaking with individuals already friendly towards you. 2 // Cacti and Succulents You are used to the intense weather of the desert, in which your body is quite used to living in. You are unaffected by intense hot or cold weather. Additionally, your body is quite durable and pointy to help ward off desert creatures. You have natural armor that increases your AC by 2 and deals 1d4 piercing damage to any creature that makes physical contact with your body. This increases to an AC bonus of 3 that deals 1d6 piercing damage at level 10. Equipping heavy or medium armor removes the piercing damage, as it smothers your spines, but light armor as well as standard clothing provides enough space for the spines to stick out. 3 // Tree Your body is covered in bark that protects you from the wear and tear of the world. Your AC increases by 2, which then increases to a bonus of 3 at level 10 and 4 at level 15. 4 // Vines and Creepers Your body is quite malleable, to the point where when you rest you look more like a pile of spaghetti than a humanoid creature. Your body can be spread apart or wrapped together like a rope, allowing you to be used as one for all intensive purposes. Additionally, you have a natural climb speed of 20 ft. 5 // Edibles 1 (Fruits, Veggies and Berries) Your body grows fruits, vegetables, or berries that are quite delicious to those who can eat them. You can pluck 1d4 edibles from your body per day, which each heal 1d6 plus your level to those who consume it. This increases to 2d4 at 5th level, 3d4 at 11th level, and 4d4 at 17th level. 6// Edibles 2 (Nuts, Herbs/Spices, and Wheat) Your body grows a substance that makes normal food taste incredible when added during the cooking process. You can mix a piece of yourself into a non-magical meal to make all those who consume the food heal 1d8 plus your level. You must add it in the creation process of the meal, ie such as when making a soup or rolling the dough of bread, for the healing factor to take effect. This can be done to any amount of food per day, though the healing factor fades off three days after the food is prepared and over-using your body for this can cause penalties based on DM discretion. 7 // Aquatic Plants Your body is most at home within the water, within which you can move quite freely. You have a natural swim speed of 20 ft, and do not have disadvantage when making any melee attacks under water. 8 // Fungus You have a body made of a mushroom, mold, or other fungus, which lurk in dark, damp places and decompose what already lies dead. You cannot photosynthesize; however, if you find a dead body of Medium size or larger, you can spend 1 hour decomposing it into nothing more than bones, fully replenishing yourself and obtaining the benefits of a Long Rest. The effects of the rest can only be done once per day, though you may consume any other bodies you find to heal yourself 1d10 + your CON modifier. 9 // Carnivorous Your body is made of a carnivorous plant, which survives by consuming living matter. You can eat as any other mortal creature can, obtaining the given sustenance however it provides it. Additionally, you have the ability to capture and consume prey for sustenance. You have a Bite attack that deals 1d6 + STR damage. Additionally, your Bite can be used as a Grapple attempt instead of an attack, in which you have a Strength contest with the foe. The following turn, you may attempt another Bite attack on the foe while they are retrained by your Bite- on a success, you swallow the creature whole. The swallowed creature is blinded and restrained, has total cover from attacks and other effects outside of your body, and takes an amount of acid damage at the start of your turn equal to a d4 per your level. If you take an amount of damage from the creature equal to 5 times your level in one round, you must make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw or regurgitate the creature, who then falls prone in a space next to you. If you die, a swallowed creature is no longer restrained by you and can escape from your corpse using 15 ft of movement, exiting prone. You can only attempt to consume creatures that are one size category or lower than your own. Consuming something only one size category below you (for example, a Standard Carnivore consuming a Small creature) reduces your movement speed by half until you either voluntarily regurgitate the creature or spend 2 hours digesting the creature enough for you to move. You cannot digest inorganic creatures (such as creatures made of stone or steel) or other Plantfolk, who are unaffected by your acid damage. Fully digesting a creature gives you the benefit of a Long Rest, though it can only be done once per day. 10 // Parasitic You cannot sustain yourself through photosynthesis or burying yourself- instead, you must rely on the energy of other plants. A normal long rest restore everything except for your hit points. To restore health, you may grapple other plants or Plantfolk and suck the life out of them, dealing necrotic damage to them each round you’re grappling them equal to 2d8 + your spellcasting Modifier (if a non-spellcaster, then INT for Fairy, CHA for Standard/Tevi, and WIS for Treant) per your level. Spending a long rest attached to a Large or larger plant will restore you completely, though you will leave the plant as a completely unusable husk by the time the rest is completed. 11 // Poisonous Your body is filled with a potent poison. Your unarmed attacks cause the opponent to make a CON save with DC equivalent to your spell save DC (if a non-spellcaster, use INT if Fairy, CHA if Standard/Tevi, or WIS if Treant to calculate spell save DC) or become Poisoned, for which they can retry making the save at the beginning of their turn. As a bonus action, you can apply the poison to a melee weapon or a single piece of ammunition, which effects only last for up to 1 minute from the point of application and are immediately removed upon contact with a creature. At 15th level your poison becomes even stronger, rendering an individual Stunned on top of dealing damage, though they can attempt to make the save during their turn and upon any other creature’s attempt to physically shake them to consciousness. 12 // Moss and Algae Your body is naturally adapted to clinging and growing in damp places. You have a natural climb speed of 20 ft, and as a full-round action can flatten your body to look like a normal patch of moss, only discernible as possessed by a Plantfolk with an Arcana check with DC equal to your spell save DC (if non-spellcasting, use INT if you’re Fairy, CHA if Standard/Tevi, or WIS if Treant) Category:Plantfolk Category:Races Category:Homebrew